


Sneaking Around 3: The Heist Of The Ruby

by TheRepublic



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Pinkie Pie suits up once again to steal a ruby for a friendSequel to Sneaking Around 2





	Sneaking Around 3: The Heist Of The Ruby

Pinkie Pie was once again in her long sleeve black catsuit and in her bare feet. It had been weeks since she had gotten tickled since her last sneaky escapade. This time she was at a huge museum needing reaquire a ruby that belonged to Rarity

Pinkie Pie landed on her bare soles and quickly looked around as she felt the floor beneath her bare soles. She grinned knowing that this helped her sneak around as bare feet were quieter plus it felt good. 

She then began to explore the museum searching everywhere for what she needed. She had time yet as it was still late at night and nobody would start their shifts till the morning 

She went down long hallways and several rooms searching for what she needed sighing with pleasure loving being barefoot. She also liked it because it made her more quieter 

She kept kn the lookout for guards as she ran through the museum the only sound was her bare feet hitting the floor as she explored. 

Her bare soles felt the texture of the smooth floor as she explored. She loved doing this. 

She kept exploring trying to look around for it making sure to pag close attention to everything and avoiding any alarms she might trip by accident. 

Luckily for her she hadnt set any alarms off yet. Her bare feet also worked wonders as she floated through the place with no sound her bare feet making it a very successful mission. 

Finally she found the ruby, she waisted no time as she opened the case the ruby was in and stole it

She put the ruby in her bag and zipped it close

Afterwords she walked back to where she came in and then left the museum.

Finally she was back at Rarity's handing over the ruby wearing her regular clothing again. 

"Thank you Pinkie Pie. I appreciate it. I cant part with this one. I know the most fabulous design for this~" She said. Pinkie Pie giggled and then spoke. 

"Your welcome Rarity. I'm glad I could help!" She said. 

"Here I'll get your pay" Rarity said as she went inside and then grabbed a bag of lots of gems with millions. Pinkie Pie was flabbergasted not expecting that much. 

"Rarity why?!" She said thinking it was to much

"You did something very risky for me. You deserve a great gift for what you did. I love you Pinkie" She said with a smile. Pinkie Pie hugged her and Raroty hugged her back. They hugged eachother for a few moments before they both pulled away from the hug. 

"I love you to! Thank you so much Rarity!" She said happily. Rarity smiled and nodded. 

"No problem" she said. Pinkie Pie left happy. She was really happy with her reward. She bought more diapers and bottles for the Cake Twins, new clothing more equipment for Sugarcube Corner, more black catsuits like the one she was wearing and paye her bill's with it, then she saved the rest fo pay for future bill's and buy stuff she wanted or needed. She was happy that she had been successful


End file.
